Kelsey Ellison
Kelsey '''Ellison (born 26 April 1992) is a YouTube odorite from Barnsley in Yorkshire, UK. She has been performing since she was 14 but started uploading videos in 2010. Kelsey dances to both J-pop and K-pop as well as Western music on occasion. She posts to Nico Nico Douga as well as YouTube and has performed live at numerous anime conventions around Europe, either as a solo artist or as a collaboration unit with other dancers and/or singers. As well as dancing, she also sings. She has been known to sing in some of her dance covers and dub English songs into Japanese. In 2014 she debuted with her first original song, “Pom Pom” which was made available on iTunes and both the music video and dance shot can be found on her YouTube channel. She also posts vlogs, tutorials, and fashion videos on her YouTube channel. She is known for her crazy, colorful outfits and her love of alpacas. Collaboration '''Dance Units # Member of MK # Ex-Member of Oshii!Ichigo Iconic Collaborative Projects Kelsey was a member of the Oishii Project group, Oishii!Ichigo and recorded the mini album "Gametime" with them before graduating the group in 2014 to pursue her solo career. While she was part of the group she did several performances and covers with the other UK-based members of the group, Scarlett Young and Cherry who she is now part of MK with. In 2015 Kelsey took part in Natsu Master, a collaborative stage performance that showcased the talents of many performers active in the UK convention scene. In this event she performed alongside MK, Scarlett Young, M.O.E., Cinnamon Purin, and KLEPTOPENGUIN. KLEPTOPENGUIN has also been featured in several of her other performances. List of Dances # "Luka Luka★Night Fever Dance" (2010.09.25) # "HeartCatch☆Paradsie!" (2010.10.17) # "Nomi Na Sugin Na Yo~Yaaaah Bababai~" (2010.11.06) # "I Me My Mine" (2010.11.14) # "Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai” (2010.11.26) # "Happy☆Material” (2010.12.31) # "Bad Apple!!” (2011.01.06) # "Don't Say "Lazy"” (2011.01.21) # "Run Devil Run” (2011.01.25) # "Breathe" feat. roseannakrazykat (2011.03.20) # "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!” (2011.04.26) # "Party Rock Anthem” (2011.05.01) # "Colorful Pop Beat” (2011.06.19) # "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang” (2011.08.08) # "Born This Way” (2011.10.10) # "Baby Baby Sayonara” (2011.10.13) # "Be My Baby” (2011.11.23) # "Tsukema Tsukeru” (2011.12.16) # "Marry The Night” (2012.01.01) # "Tell Your World” (2012.01.18) # "Bitch is a Bitch” (2012.01.27) # "Cyber Thunder Cider” (2012.02.04) # "Uni” (2012.02.11) # "too Cute!” (2012.03.04) # "CANDY CANDY” (2012.03.21) # "I♥” (2012.04.06) # "Do Re Mi Fa Rondo” (2012.04.28) # "Doki Doki☆Morning” (2012.06.09) # "Momochi! Yurushite Nyan♡Taisou” (2012.08.02) # "Gangnam Style” (2012.08.22) # "Patpat” feat. Abi☆pop (2012.10.08) # "Fashion Monster” (2012.10.11) # "Nyaruko-san no OP” (2013.04.27) # "AIUE no Gaku” (2013.06.27) # “Falling In Love” (2013.06.16) # "Ninjari Bang Bang” (2013.06.19) # “Toluthin Antenna” (2013.08.19) # “Stuffed Animal and a Lie” (2013.06.15) # “Headbanger!!” (2013.10.31) # “Gigantic OTN” (2013.11.27) # “Nom Nom Nom” (2014.02.01) # "Furisodeshon” (2014.02.15) # “Pinko Stick luv” (2014.03.31) # “Pom Pom” (2014.05.16) # “Rocking” (2014.06.06) # “RED” (2014.08.24) # “Danger” (2014.09.22) # “Chick Chick” (2014.10.19) # “Youkai Exercise #1” feat. Abi☆pop (2014.10.22) # “Shaba Daba Do” (2014.10.26) # “Wa~ MERRY PIN Xmas” (2014.12.24) # "Tetrodotoxin Synthesizer No.2" (2015.07.19) }} Sample Video Gallery PomPom.jpg|Pom Pom cover image Trivia * She released her first original song, "Pom Pom" on iTunes in 2014. The music video featured YouTubers, Vee One Eye, Oliver Age 24, lemonkissu, Beckii Cruel, and Abi☆pop.Video * In 2014 she was scouted by the X-Factor but she requested that her audition not be shown as she believed she was mocked by the judges and treated unprofessionally.Video * She has a Musical Theatre degree.FAQ * The camera she uses is a Panasonic Lumix DMC-FZ46 and she uses Sony Vegas to edit her videos. * She is in her 20s but is often mistaken for a teenager due to her height. * She has a artificial eye (it's not made of glass, it's made of plastic acrylic) because she had to have her right eye removed when she was two due to retinoblastoma cancer.Tumblr Post * She is a huge fan of Kyary Pamyu Pamyu who is also one of her main influences. She has covered many of Kyary’s songs in her videos, some of which have been shown to Kyary herself. * Her YouTube username, KimonoTime is a reference to the song, "Hammer Time" however she no longer likes this name and prefers to be called Kelsey. External links * Official Website * Facebook * Twitter * Instagram * Patreon Category:YouTube Dancers Category:YT Female Dancers Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Professional Dancers Category:YT Dancers who post to NND